Rebellious Love
by XShattered-HeartX
Summary: Civil War breaks out as Fuhrer Bradley announces his plan to turn Amestris into a dictatorship. It sparks a chain reaction among the civilians of Amestris, who begin a group or rebels to overthrow the government. No matter the circumstances, love can blossom. When the pair is separated by the rebels, the time comes when a decision has to be made. Which side will they choose?
1. All is fair in love and war

"Lieutenant"  
"Yes sir?"  
"Grab your jacket; it's time to go home"

The setting summer sun sent an array of pinkly-orange across Central Headquarters, highlighting the figure against the green fabric outside. The only sound filling the air was the clacking of military boots across the halls from Colonel Roy Mustang and his subordinate Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye – Central seemed more quiet than usual, according to her. The only people that _did _pass them through the seeming-less deserted halls of Headquarters had a look of utter concern or fear enlaced throughout their expressions. While odd to Roy, he thought nothing more of it.

The drive home was silent, as she carpooled her commanding officer home every evening. It was not only to be able to know he made it home safe, she also enjoyed his company. Neither of them seemed to want to say anything, after an exhausting day at the office the last thing they wanted to do was spark up a conversation of which neither was comfortable with. That being the kiss that they shared not so long ago. Even the roads were quiet, as the sun sent a ray of almost blinding light across her vision, engulfing the world in the time of golden hour.

"Riza-"

Once out of the car, he had to break what was already put on hold between them. "No, it's Lieutenant to you sir."  
"It's not and you know it, we can't keep it buried in our emotions forever. It happened and we need to talk about it"  
"Goodnight sir"

A frown spread across his features as he tussled his black hair with the hand not on the steering wheel. His eyebrows furrowed in time, feeling a long sigh escape his cracked lips. Roy whispered her good night and then drove home at a relaxed pace, careful not to get himself into too much thinking. A glass of whisky and puzzling thoughts was a recipe for a long night of oblivious thinking. Even when he arrived home he took his time, slowly entering his house and turning on the television.

It was only then that he realised, and his eyes widened beyond their normal size. His black eyes, pitted with disbelief, could only stare at the words written in the news headlines:

_Fuhrer King Bradley announces Amestris to become dictatorship. Declares routine inspections every week. _

While others may be confused as to what that meant, the inspections would mean groups of soldiers to visit civilian homes once a week and inspect for anything suspicious or anything that was hostile toward the Fuhrer. Anyone with such contraband will be shot_. No exceptions._

A lump had started to form in his throat; it wouldn't be long before Amestris revolted in anger. Even now, protestors rounded in front of Central headquarters, although many of them were immediately shot, crimson red blood pooling from bullet wounds as they fell onto the sun highlighted ground. His calloused hands hovered over the phone, wanting to call his Lieutenant, yet he wasn't sure now was the time, after their encounter before. Roy's hands began to shake, as visions of blood-stained hands obscured his visions. Ishval was enough, why should he and other officers have to kill for such a simple reason!? Surely they wouldn't have to?

_Yet the look on Bradley's face said otherwise._

"Dammit!"

-/-

_Nightfall  
9:37 pm  
1 week from announcement_

The streets were empty, a black cat padded across the pathway, bounding onto a pile of trashcans in a nearby alley. Roy's team walked, almost silently under the light of the full moon. No amount of experience could prepare him for this, as he had heard a previous patrol just last week had shot a growing rebellion in their own home for suspicion of planning against the Fuhrer. It didn't quite add up to the Colonel, why make such a strong political statement without any warning? Especially when the relationship between Xing and Amestris was reaching the point of treaty? It was as if Fuhrer Bradley was trying to destroy its own country from the inside out.

Riza cocked her gun, no matter the situation between them she knew what an order meant, even if someone higher ranked than them were to give one. Such as now. Havoc and Falman took his flanks, just as nervous as their commanding officer. Many other soldiers had the same confused and agonised look, just like last week… It was as if the military had been sent into a sense of silent panic, it was seen across their faces even though they saluted and carried out orders as normal.

Knocking on the wooden door, feeling the cool material against his hand he contemplated how long it would take for someone to answer. It was several seconds before anyone opened and even then a young girl did instead of her parents. Her hazel eyes widened at the sight of crisp blue military uniforms, shyly letting them into their home. For a moment, Roy and the girl's eyes met. She could be no older than 12, maybe younger, the look of innocence hung heavily in her eyes. Many families had fled Amestris, but the ones who had too much to live for braved it out, hoping that it would settle.

As they searched the apartment, Roy's mind began to wonder. He hadn't been able to reach Riza mentally, as she was still somewhere else. In her mind, she was hiding their kiss in a box and locking it metaphorically. She refused to talk to him most of the time, apart from professional speak. It disheartened him. Snapping back from his dreamlike trance, he noticed something about the boxes.

They were full of memories, photos and scrapbooks.

"That's dad"

Roy looked past his shoulder, to see the girl with hazel eyes staring at him again. He suddenly wondered where her parents were. "Where did he go?"  
"He left a week ago and never came back"

A pang of guilt. Her father was probably one of the protestors. Even as he finished his inspections, he knew he was acting soft. They left without a word, instead of issuing a statement about the Fuhrer. Back into the beautiful shine of the moonlight, he backed into an alleyway, just for a moment. The look on her eyes, how could they be expected to kill someone such as that? He couldn't do that again. Once naïve, when he killed those Ishvalan children, the fear in their eyes...

Glancing around the corner, his trustful subordinate waited for him. The smallest of smiles graced her lips, she knew his little quirks, and knew what he was feeling. "Sir, we shou-"

Before she could finish her sentence, her eyes rolled back into her head, as she fell onto the ground. Her blonde hair came undone from her clip from the impact, showering across the pavement. He immediately could tell why this was happening. It was only a matter of time before something like this was going to happen._ Rebels_.  
"Hawkeye!"  
Running toward her, it wasn't long before he suffered the same fate. Even though he knew, that he should be fighting the rebels, his heart told him otherwise.

Then it all turned black.


	2. Death Sentence

**I don't own FMA!**

* * *

Before everything came into focus, Roy's mind buzzed. The sound of clacks reverberated in his ears, not able to move his hands or feet more than a few inches. It was as if he was detached to his body, the state before a person wakes up. When he could finally direct his thoughts in the right direction, he let out a low growl. It was just like a- no…it _was _a jail cell of some kind. Makeshift. He could tell that much, from the way the walls were carved from dirt he guessed they were underground.

The constant dripping of a leak from the barren roof registered to his ears, dripping in time to his breathing. A small puddle, rippling with each drop dripped in the corner, he had to say, it kept him sane for the time being. The room was almost black in colour apart from the small filtering light from down a hall.

"Hawkeye"

No response. What had happened to her? Was she alright?

No damage had been done to him, only a small scuffle to his military uniform, navy against the rough colour of the earth's floor. The halls were eerie quiet, _these must be the rebels. _His dark raven hair was tussled; as he ran a hand through it dirt had been littered through it. The feeling of being here sent a shiver through his spine, he was no man to be afraid so easily, but the hair on the back of his head was telling him something was looming. Whatever their reason for bringing them here, it was unconventional and definitely not an orthodox method of dealing with soldiers.

"Scum of the military, the ones who would kill your own people in an attempt to make the people of Amestris obey your dictatorship. You would betray your fellow man? To slaughter them like cattle!" A voice spat, hissed with a sense of hate that Roy had not previously heard in such a tone. Footsteps echoed off the walls, slow and paced then stopping in the cell next to him. A smaller voice hummed, more quiet and shaky then the other "She hasn't woken up yet."

His heart thrummed, immediately sensing that she was there. His calloused hands pressed against the walls, wanting so badly to get through to the other sides. "Dammit"

"You are all here for a reason, to be publically executed in front of Amestris and its people. You are not part of such a land, when all you do is create de-"

"You bastard, the dictatorship of Amestris will do you some good. You look down on us but we are the ones looking down on _you._ You're the scum!"

All went silent.

Nothing happened, for the next few seconds. Just the dripping of the water. Then, the footsteps passed Roy's cell_... one, two, three, four_… all the way to twelves steps where it stopped, the frustrated grunt of men and then… dragging out a man in blue, two men holding him back by his arms. The other, obviously the ringleader withdrew a silver pistol, unclicked the safety and without hesitation, blew out the brains of the man who back-chatted his word... Crimson red blood splattered across Roy's face, warm, wet and sticky. The man with the pistol's eyes burned with anger, as if betrayed by blood, except the blood that coated the walls was now a sickly red. No doubt this was a sign to create terror within the rest of the soldiers.

Roy didn't know what to feel, his body was numb.

Letting his finger smudge the blood off his face, the thought of Ishval entered his thoughts. The children…the men and the woman alike, all similar stories. Sent to their graves…

It was silent again, as one of the Rebel men grunted, and left without another word. He knew what he wanted to say, and had left the remaining soldiers to their thoughts. His thoughts were racing, heart hammering against his chest. There was nothing left to do, but wait for death…

-/-

A squeak from the cell jail doors and a familiar solider was tossed in. A loud thud sounded in his ears when they landed against the floors, yet quickly picked themself up. "Hawkeye?"  
"It's me Sir"  
"Hawkeye…"  
"Yes?"  
"Are you alright?"  
"I…I'm fine"  
"You didn't see that before, did you?"  
"If you mean by the General being shot, I did"  
"Did you know him that you know he was a General?"  
"His uniform Sir…"

Roy grunted lowly, but said no more. He was at a loss for words, there was nothing to say right now. No words he said would fix it, nothing he said was going to make either of them feel better.

"Why were you put in here?"  
"I asked, as a last request"  
"Oh. It's been a pleasure being your commanding officer"  
"Sir, please don't speak like that"

Another draft of silence hung in the air.

"Maybe we are finally being put to what happened in Ishval"

Perhaps she was dwelling, but the silence between them that was usually normal and at times comforting was now painful and heart-wrenching. Finally, Roy's deep voice broke it.

"I can free you, can get you out of this"  
"No sir, I promised you I would follow you into hell and I intend it to stay that way"  
"But you can keep going-"  
"No... What was your idea…anyway?" Her voice was barely a whisper, he knew she would never want to leave him behind, and now the point was coming when they would both be killed.  
"It doesn't matter anymore"  
"Yes, it does"

A thought hung in the back of his mind, he wondered if he should be able to act upon it. What did he have to lose?

He quickly and gently pressed his lips against hers. A low moan escaped her lips, it was soft, gentle, sweet and caring, the kiss. Although the kiss ended quickly, it made the both of them buzz. Such a simple thing could light such a spark between two people. Even though it wasn't their first kiss, not by a long shot, it still comforted them both. Hearts thrumming, a smile twitched at his lips. Neither wanted to ruin the moment, as they stared at each other although it was too dark to look directly into the other's eyes. Their figures were shrouded in an inky black light.

"I'm sorry Sir, I've failed you." After blinking a few times, his hands began to lightly shake. She was more upset about her letting Roy die when he couldn't reach his goal then upset about her death. "No, you haven't. Don't say that Hawkeye"  
"But I couldn't even do that right"

Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, it stung her heart and made it clench. Her chest tightened to the point where she had trouble breathing and her eyes pricked with the moisture. But he wasn't going to let it happen. The last thing the two needed was this, was the burden of her tears, even after the kiss they shared.

"You did _everything_ right"  
"Don't bullshit"  
"Why would I lie about something like that?"

Riza took a small, shaky breath.

"You wouldn't"  
"Mmmm"  
"Listen-" The mood through them had dropped, although they felt less need to be formal anymore. "I need to tell you, I can't bear for you to not know when we are put to execution"  
"And what's that?"

A small tsk noise escaped her lips.

"I…I can't tell you"

* * *

**What's Hawkeye's Secret? Will Roy find out before the execution? Find out next time! Hope you enjoyed. **

Riza Hawkeye


End file.
